Surprisingly, some of the problems associated with the proper selection and use of such products are traceable to modern developments in the technologies used to improve their performance. In the past, the absorbency of catamenials, as well as other absorbent articles such as tampons, baby diapers, and adult incontinence garments, could be estimated by visual inspection of their size, shape, and bulk. However, improvements made in modern absorbent articles in an effort to increase in-use comfort and to increase the compactness for ease-of-packaging have resulted in the development of thin, and even ultra-thin, products. Rather than relying on size and bulk to achieve absorbency, such modern articles typically employ absorbent gelling materials (hereinafter “AGM”; “superabsorbents”), new methods of forming absorbent batts or pads of cellulosic fibers, and/or various structural improvements to achieve the desired absorbency. Whatever the technology, the result is that the performance or absorbent capacity of such articles can no longer be reliably judged solely on the basis of their size and bulk.
In addition to improvements in technology, improvements made in modern absorbent articles in an effort to increase in-use comfort and consumer satisfaction have resulted in the proliferation of sizes, shapes, conformations and brands in the field of disposable absorbent articles such as feminine care articles. Because of the proliferation of sizes, shapes, conformations and brands in the field of disposable absorbent articles, customers have difficulty differentiating between the many types of articles and the variations of article characterizations within these article types. In other words, differentiation and selection of absorbent articles is difficult due to the many types of articles and variations of article characterizations within these article types. For example, differentiation and selection of catamenial articles are particularly difficult due to the many choices of article absorbencies such as: light absorbency, regular absorbency, and extra absorbency and article configurations, for example, daytime articles, nighttime articles, winged versions and the like. Differentiation and selection of articles is also particularly difficult when there is not any artwork, color, and/or shape which differentiates each type of absorbent article.
Often color is used to convey a particular performance characteristic of a given article. For example, at least one manufacturer of catamenial tampon applicator uses color-based signals on both the outer packaging and the wrapper of such tampon applicators to denote absorbent capacity. In such articles, different colors are used to represent different article characteristic levels (in this case absorbency). For example, a green band on the package and wrapper of a tampon applicator might signal a “super” absorbency tampon, while a blue band might signal a “regular” absorbency tampon.
However, it is problematic when the tampon applicator is removed from the wrapper and/or package and there is not any indication of the type of product absorbency. Thus, there is a need for an intuitive method of signaling to the user the absorbency which is independent of the packaging and/or wrapper when the tampon applicator is then removed from the original container and placed in the bathroom drawer, purse, etc.
Proper selection of consumer articles requires an explicit signal. Despite considerable attention being given to such matters, mistakes continue to be made by consumers. In some instances, the consumer may be inattentative to the packaging which signals the absorbency or unable to determine the thinness or thickness of the article, or may have a limited amount of time to make a selection of a given article. In others, linguistic difficulties may contribute to improper selection and usage.
Typical instructional matter pertaining to the proper selection and use of absorbent articles conventionally comprises printed text, pictures, diagrams, labels, and combinations thereof located on the package. The objective of any optimal instructional matter is to be univocal, i.e., to convey a message regarding proper selection and usage in such a clear, concise, and exact manner that essentially any user, regardless of the package or wrapper, is prompted to choose and employ the article correctly.
Accordingly, the proper usage of extra, regular, or light capacity absorbent articles begins with the proper selection of such articles independent of the package and/or wrapper. The present invention provides an easy and intuitive signal for selecting the proper absorbency, which provides a consumer benefit and ensures that the right article is chosen.